


I Care

by I_am_the_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas curled up in a ball in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care

Castiel remembers his wings. How powerful they were. How shining and white. Every feather perfect.

  
Now they hurt. All the time. And that just reminds him: He has fallen. He is dying, and his once glorious wings are… crumbling. Fragile. Blackened. Sometimes, he can't stop the tears.

  
This is why he finds himself curled up in a corner in the bunker, quite some time after his friends have gone to bed, sobbing as quietly as he can. He doesn't want to die, and he wishes more than anything to have his grace back and his wings restored. He’s broken, and no one cares.

  
He hears a door open in a nearby hallway, and he does his best to quiet himself. It's Dean that comes into his view, grabbing a glass from a cabinet and filling it with tap water. Castiel watches silently as the hunter, tired and oblivious to the angel, takes a swig from his glass. His back is towards the angel, but after a few more sips, he refills it and turns to take it back to bed. He catches sight of his friend in a ball, in the corner, with what looks suspiciously like tears on his face. He’s clearly not going to leave this be, so after the moment of shock passes, he sets his glass down and shuffles over to sit down beside him.

  
“What’s wrong, Cas?” he asks, looking at his friends profile. Castiel only looks down at his knees and mumbles “Nothing.”

  
“Cas, you and I both know thats bullshit.” Now the angel blinks back a fresh wave of tears. A few seconds of silence pass before he looks over at Dean. When he does Dean's heart aches at how tired and sad and _scared_  he looks. He very nearly stops breathing.

  
“No one cares that I'm broken, Dean,” Castiel says, his voice wavers. His bottom lip starts to tremble. “Why does no one care that I'm broken?”

It feels like a dagger ripping through Dean’s chest as he recognizes those words; the words he had said so long ago. He had never meant them. He had never meant for Cas to remember them. Guilt washes over him like a tidal wave.

  
“Aw, Cas,” he pulls his friend in for a hug –- not something he usually does, but he guesses regret and sleepiness and the fact that it's _Cas_  changes a few rules in the book.

  
“I care. I care about you, Cas.” Castiel wraps his arms around Dean and clutches at the back of his t-shirt as he lets out hushed sobs. It's a few minutes before they stop.

  
“I don't want to die,” he whispers into Dean’s shoulder. Dean gently pushes Castiel away, only as far as needed. He cups Castiel’s face in his hands and wipes away a stray tear with his thumb, and makes sure the angel is looking him in the eyes before he speaks.

  
“You're not gonna die. I wont let you.” He manages to pull a small smile. “You can't get away from me that easy.”

  
Then they're kissing. Neither of them really know how it happened, but they are and they wouldn't dream of stopping. Ya, it's wet and salty and kind of awkward but it's also filled with comfort and reassurance and so much love it hurts. Hell ya, Dean would love to go further, but he thinks that's for another night, so they stick to long, adoring kisses, and after who knows how long they break apart and Dean drapes an arm around Cas’s shoulder. In return Cas lays his head on Dean’s chest.

  
Sam finds them the next morning in almost the same position, except Deans head is now resting on Cas’s. He just smiles and lets them sleep, amused by their snores and small amount of drool and happy that the idiots had finally done something besides stare. _  
_


End file.
